Going to the bank
by KT4ever
Summary: Agent Greene and Tony head out to the bank and end up in more trouble than they bargained for when one robber doesn't make it out
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story. Same warning still applies: I still don't own them and never will—unless I marry into the family-, which I don't see happening anytime soon. So, here is too dreaming. Rated T for the violence just to be safe. Please read and review. Encouragement only makes the fingers type faster. Also, I like to know if I'm doing something dumb. In my world Kate is still dead, but I wanted to keep Jenny alive. I like her somewhat better than Leon.

Agent Julie Greene sat at her desk finishing the report on the latest case. Around her the agents on her team were typing theirs also. They wanted to leave. It was Friday night, and they all had plans. She was supposed to meet old friends at the local pub. She'd heard Tony talking about meeting his girl of the month at a bar for the evening. She'd harassed him through the day about only ever taking the girls he dates to bars. He'd responded by saying that he wasn't serious about any of them- so why take them some place serious.

Tony looked up as Julie finished her report and headed towards the shared printer. Her reports were always good. He always looked over everyone's reports before handing them to Gibbs. However, he rarely had to ask her to do anything twice. She was bright, he had decided, and very detailed in her job. They'd worked a case together with the ATF, which was where they first came to know each other. He'd figured out then, that she was a particular one for details. It worked in everyone's favor though. She did the task that no one else wanted too. And, she did them well.

"Think your done Julie," Tony chided from his desk.

"More done than you are. I can type faster than you, more accurately, and do it blinded folded even."

"The turtle beat the rabbit, Julie. Faster is not always better."

"That wasn't what your date said last week. Fast was good for her."

McGee and Ziva laughed, and even Gibbs had to smile at that one. Tony was speechless for a moment. What kind of comeback could one say to that. Anything would seem small. Gibbs found it funny- the relationship that Tony and Julie had come to have. They, nearly, completed each other. Like a set of twins, one always knew what the other one was thinking or going to do. It was weird, the shared bond they had.

Handing the file to Tony, Julie whispered: "Need me to proof yours or is it that you are too tired from your late night marathon with her- is why yours isn't done. Brunettes are harder to handle?"

McGee and Ziva just watched. In the three years that Julie had been with them they had learned not to step between her and Tony when they went after each other. Anyone who did would find themselves on the hard end of enduring both of him and her. One was bad enough- but they both had a dictionary of things to do to people and neither one carried the same dictionary. Ziva was certain that Tony's dictionary was high school pranks of the 80's and Julie's was the more recent edition of female high school pranks from the 90's with an addition on how to torture both men and women. Even Ziva had found herself on the wrong end of Julie's jokes a few times. Gibbs hadn't even been safe from her. That was something everyone found amazing since Tony never messed with their leader.

"Speaking from personal experience Julie," Tony asked smiling.

"You only wish you knew," she rebutted as she walked back to her desk. "Boss?"

Gibbs nodded at her question. "Go. If it's wrong-"

"I'll be in early to fix it," she finished picking up a bag and her purse. "Tomorrow's Saturday, and it will be done before Monday."

"What's in the bag Julie," McGee asked from his desk.

"My dress for tonight. We are going out to Mandrin's on Fourth and Stiner. It's a dance club. If I am quick, I can make it too the bank to pull out cash and not have to use the ATM." Julie threw the straps over her shoulder as she rushed out saying goodbye to everyone else.

"Mandrin's? I've heard that's one of the hottest dance clubs," Abby said as she walked in the bullpen. "Julie gets to go there? That's sweet!" Abby was her normally cheerful self, as she bounced up to Gibbs desk. "Here are the reports that you asked for so you can have a copy in your file."

"Thanks Abbs. You leaving?"

"I am. I have plans with-"

"I don't need to know Abbs," Gibbs cut her off. Most of her outings Gibbs didn't need to know about. She had a wild side, and he had taught her how to be safe long ago.

"Fine," she said with fake indignation. "I'll just keep my secrets to myself. "

"You can tell me," Tony said.

"McGee is coming with me and the rest is-"

"Abbs," Gibbs cut her off. "Go."

Black pigtails whirled as she turned as left without any other words. McGee was smiling until he caught Gibbs glaring at him. "Boss, it's a lecture."

"Sure it is McNiteclub," Tony said from his desk.

"If people here would talk less, they'd get done faster," Gibbs stated in his: I have had enough talk and you need to work more quietly, voice. The remaining agents put their heads down, and began to work again without comment. That was until Julie came walking passed them.

"Oh my-" Ziva said first.

Julie had slipped into a little lacy black dress that covered her butt and went only a few inches further down. She had on a pair of stilettos that were black and had straps that went around the bottom of her ankles. She'd let her hair down and styled it in a matter of minutes and had put on makeup- eye liner, mascara, and purple eye makeup that was outlined with silver tones and only made her brown eyes pop out and appear very beautiful. She had finished it off with some blush and lip-gloss. She had also put on a garnet pendant and matching dangle earrings.

McGee's mouth fell open when he saw his fellow agent. Gibbs managed to keep his composure, but they had all missed the corner of his mouth that had trailed upwards in a smile for just the briefest moment.

"You look amazing," Tony said without wondering if it was crossing a line or not. "Who knew that you filled a little black dress out like that? Suddenly, I fell like you should have a body guard."

Julie blushed slightly. "All the girls are dressed up."

"You mean there is more than just you that are drop dead pretty?"

"Tony," Gibbs said. "I don't need to sit through another class." Gibbs knew that they all knew what class he was referring too. Julie and Tony's natural sexual banter had landed them all in sexual harassment classes almost every other month for a while. The director , at one point, was ready to stop sending the team and just send the two of them. When they laughed and accepted that idea, she decided that they needed to have someone watch them. So, the team had to go because Jenny had figured out that McGee would be steamed rolled by them. Abby and Ziva would join in. So, that left Gibbs and the director herself. She didn't want to be the only one tortured.

"Come on Boss. There is no man who could not look at our Julie and not think the same thing that I just said."

"Well, thanks Tony," Julie said smiling. "But if you're offering to be my escort, than I don't think the powers above would approve. Throwing her bags over her arm and putting her weapon and badge in her handbag, she smiled and waved goodbye again.

Julie put her bags in her trunk and her purse in the front seat. She sat got into the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition and turned the key. Nothing happened. She tried it again. "Damn it," she snipped trying the key again. She looked at the read outs on her panel. Everything came on but her car wouldn't turn. Great time for a starter to go, she thought to herself. She climbed back out of her car and popped the hood. Looking the engine over with her flashlight, she checked to see if she could spot anything oblivious. Then she tried to start her Ford Explorer again. Again, the panels, lights, and radio came on, but not the engine itself.

She grabbed her purse out of the front seat and headed back into the building. Grabbing her cell out of her purse, she texted her one of her old co-workers to tell them she was having car troubles and was going to be late. Inside the building, she waved at the security guard as she headed back to her desk.

Tony saw her first, as she came walking back. "Not going? They thought you were too good looking for them?"

Julie rolled her eyes. "No, I think my starter just went."

The male agents all raised their heads. "Why do you think that," Gibbs asked.

"Cause I have power but it won't try or even make a sound. I'm pretty sure, but I could be wrong. "

"Sounds right," Gibbs said.

"I'm so not going to make it to the club. I have to call a tow now."

"Leave it till Monday, Julie."

"Tony- I can't leave it till Monday. I need to ensure I can get it fixed tomorrow. I can change my own starter, I just have to have the damn thing towed to my storage garage."

"You can fix your own car?" The amazement in Tony's voice echoed through the bullpen.

"Yeah. I learned in college. Mechanics were expensive, and I had a male friend who was good with cars. He taught me how to do just about everything except transmissions. It's actually come in handy over the years. Sometimes, I just need a little help to diagnosis the problem."

"Still- you look hot and can fix a car? That's hot Julie."

"Thanks Tony."

"How about I give you a ride tonight and in the morning we can fix it. If we have to have it towed- do it Monday. No one will hurt it here over the weekend, and there is no mechanic in on the weekend."

"That's sweet Tony, but I don't want to put you out."

"You are not putting me out. I offered to help."

"Your not done here. I need to call a cab so I won't be late. It's ok."

"Let him take you Julie," Gibbs said. "If he comes in the morning with you, I am sure the too of you can finish up anything that needs done on the reports."

"You sure Boss?" Julie asked, knowing how they all hate leaving work for later.

"Do I lie?"

"Thanks, Boss."

"Go. DiNozzo-"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Make sure you go back and pick her back up tonight. I realize you're going on a date."

"Of course boss.

Julie smiled at Gibbs and waved at the others, as Tony grabbed his stuff. "I need to stop at MF Savings on the way. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Tony said as they walked towards the elevator.

Gibbs held back the smile that threatened his face. DiNozzo had lit up like a firecracker when he got to take Julie somewhere. After all, Gibbs had to admit to himself, she was looking very sexy in that dress. A man would be crazy not to jump at the idea of taking her somewhere, even if it was only to drop her off at a club. Frankly, Gibbs wondered if Tony would find some reason to stay with her.

The drive to the bank Julie had indicated was done quickly, as it closed at six and Julie wanted to not have to use her ATM card since they charge. "I hate being charged for using my own money. Seems dumb."

Tony shrugged, "I guess I do it just because it is easy."

"Hot date this weekend?" Julie asked as she watched a van pull past them and park near her bank.

"Nope. Just getting together with some of my buddies and shooting some hoops."

"Well, at least that is more fun than sitting alone with nothing to do."

"Was that your weekend? I figured you would have had someone lined up. I may have to work security after the guys at the club see you."

Julie blushed. "Tony, I am sure you have seen prettier girls than me dressed up."

"Maybe, but none with your sparkle of wisdom. You make that look sexy and clean all at the same time. The style that usually tells someone like me, that you are taken by some guy who is older, sophisticated, and loves to show his beautiful wife off too everyone because she loves him, and is going home with him no matter what the rest of us do."

Julie only smiled as Tony pulled into a parking spot and turned the engine off. "Mind if I come in. I will even straiten my tie."

She laughed, "Only if you help me out of the car."

"I can handle that."

"I'm not so sure you can handle me."

She watched as Tony came around and opened the car door, and then extended one hand. Julie took it lightly and allowed him to help her up from his sports car. She hooked her right arm around his elbow and they walked towards the bank. Once inside, he trailed behind as she went to the counter and made her withdraw. Tony wasn't paying much attention as three men came into the bank just as the guard was ready to lock the doors. He turned back around to look at Julie, just as he heard a gun shot go off.

Julie and Tony both turned as one, the hands going to their guns before they had time to think. Tony quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. "No, there's too many. It's a simple robbery. Let it go." Julie nodded. The money wasn't worth anyone's life.

"We are not hear for your money," a man in a grey suit said. "We are here for the bank's money. We don't want to kill anyone. I need everyone who is not an employee to move to that wall-" the man indicated the one on the east side of the building. "Then I want everyone to put their cell phones into a this jar." He held the jar up and dumped out the candy. "Move! NOW!"

Ok- so here is the start of my second story. I hope everyone enjoys. Please read and review! Second chapter is almost done.


	2. Chapter 2 One lone robber

Same disclaimer applies: not mine- still wishing.

Tony and Julie didn't see what was happening in the bank safe. Two of the robbers had gone back there and were most likely loading money into bags. However, out front, the remaining one was passing around a bowl for everyone to put their cell phones in.

"I don't want anyone getting any ideas. As we said, we're not here to hurt anyone or for your money. Just do as you're told and everyone will get out alive. I don't want any heroes, so lets take the temptation away. "

The two federal agents studied the guy. He was dressed, also, in a suit and tie. It was blue, and had a grey shirt under it and coordinating tie. He was dressed to look like a businessman, someone who would not draw attention when he walked into a bank or left and mingled with the crowd on the street. He had a mask on also, which covered his face, but left his eyes visible. She knew that he didn't walk in with it on, so someone must have saw his face, but she was certain no one would remember. His eyes, though, were brown and looked hard at her. He was Tony's size and build.

Julie had helped out with enough bank robberies that she knew these guys were professionals. They had come prepared, when the bank was not so crowded. They had good weapons, probably enough to out gun whoever would arrive on scene first. They were organized, and very calm. She didn't doubt for a moment that they meant that they wanted to hurt no one. She also didn't doubt that they would use any means necessary if they had too.

As the bowl approached them, Julie pulled her cell phone out of her purse trying to ensure that the remaining robber didn't see her gun and badge as he walked the bowl down the line.

"What is that," the question came low and hard.

Lying, she knew, would get her nowhere. "I'm a NCIS agent. That's my gun and badge."

She had no sooner got the words out than the gunman brought around the butt of his gun, striking her across the temple. Julie fell to the floor, one hand over where she'd been hit.

"Hey!" Tony yelled, and stopped moving as he saw the assault rifle leveled at him. He watched Julie stay where she had fallen. There was blood trickling down the side of her face, near the line of her brown hair and ears.

"She wasn't trying anything," Tony said. She was following your orders."

"And who are you?"

"Her partner. We didn't want trouble," Tony cut short allowing his displeasure with the current situation show through. "We were following your orders. There's no point in anyone getting hurt over money that is replaceable. You think we don't know we're outmanned and outgunned?"

The man looked at Tony and pointed the assault rifle at him, "I don't care what you know and don't know. Now, shut up. Get her and go over there-" he motioned to where the guards were- now."

Tony knelt down next to Julie and slipped one arm under her shoulders and the other around her waist, and hoisted her up to her feet. Julie let out a small moan, stunned but didn't cry out. Tony suppressed the smile at the show of strength. He walked, with her, securely in his arm to where the three guards were. Then, he helped her sit down and sat next to her. Her hand was still covering the spot where she'd been hit with the weapon.

"Didn't they make a movie about this," Julie asked quietly while the robber who had hit her, finished collecting the cell phones from people.

"Yeah, Heat. Didn't end so well. There was the shoot out."

"I remember. Had Pacino and De Niro. I liked that movie. The guys were hot."

"Yeah- I wasn't watching for hot guys. I liked the action. Besides—Do you hear that?"

Julie listened. Her head was still throbbing, but she soon caught the sound that had Tony's attention. Sirens. _DAMN IT,_ she thought. _Someone has tripped an alarm._ The agents knew that this wasn't going to be well received by the three bank robbers.

The other two guys were just coming back around the corner when the cruisers stopped in front of the bank.

"What the hell happened?" Said the one who had announced that no one was suppose to get hurt asked seeing the flashing red and blue lights through the windows. "Someone tripped the silent alarm," he said taking one bag off his shoulder and handing it over to the one who had been left behind.

Tony studied the guy who seemed to be in charge. He carried himself with authority. He gave orders like a person who had done it all of his life. This was a man who was used to being in charge. He didn't blink.

"Two cop cars and four officers," the one in the blue suit said.

The leader nodded. "Justin- Get ready. I'm gonna take these four down and you get to the car. I'll follow. Then you Mac," the leader said indicating the guy in the blue suit who had watched the hostages.

The guards, agents, and hostages could only watch in muted horror as the man in charge aimed and began firing round through the window at the police officers that had pulled up. The cops ducked for cover and began returning fire. Tony and Julie both watched this man, and knew that he was an excellent aim with this gun. This man, this group, was no mere thugs. The sounds came loud, causing the civilians to jump and scream while the robbers were attempting to make good their escape plans.

The first man walked out of the broken bank doors quickly. He slipped off his mask, and Tony could see him getting into a dark SUV. As, the second man went to leave, Tony felt Julie move behind him, away from the wall. "Julie-" Tony whispered as she moved to his other side. "What are you doing?"

"Hold still," she said back. Then he saw her back up weapon was in her hand.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Trust me Tony- you don't want to know." They heard the sirens of other cars as the third man began to walk out of the bank. Julie stood up, "EVERYONE! MOVE TO THE BACK NOW!"

The few patrons and staff knew that Tony and Julie were federal agents of some kind, and followed her orders. Tony pulled his back up as well. Julie herded everyone to the back. Gunfire rang out from outside the building. There was no way to lock the doors, and being back behind the safe door, would be the safest place for everyone. Julie knew too well, that bank robberies could go bad quickly and people could get hurt or killed.

Beside them, the security guards were crouched and waiting to make their way to somewhere safer. Tony quickly pulled his knife out, cut the binds on one guard, and let him do the others while providing cover. Julie moved around the back counter that was in the lobby and took up a position there. However, the two agents could only watch and then duck when automatic fire started to come into the bank.

The third robber had been forced back inside from the additional cops. He took up a position in an office and looked back out over the bank lobby area. The people were gone, but there were three guards by one counter nearest the outside wall where they'd been forced to go by the robbers. He could see one of the federal agents- the guy, near them. The women, however, she wasn't with them anymore. Looking around he spotted her near the second counter about ten yards away.

"What happened? Did your friends leave you?" Her voice could be heard over the sirens and noise.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he said.

"Which part? The part where you and your friends rob a bank or the part where you don't get away?" Julie was trying to keep his attention on her side of the lobby away from her partner and the unarmed guards.

Tony was content letting Julie keep the man talking. One of the guards had been hit by the gunfire and was now bleeding heavily. Tony had indicated to the other two to put pressure on it, as one guard had stripped of his shirt to use as a makeshift pressure bandage.

"Look-" Tony said. "You have an injured guard here. Let us call out there and send him out for treatment. You don't want him to die. It'd be murder one because he would be killed in the commission of a felony. You'll do more time than what you are already looking at."

"My partner has a point," Julie said. "Send the wounded out. That way it shows good faith and you don't want to actually kill anyone."

Minutes passed slowly. The two agents didn't have a good enough position to do much but keep him where he was. The robber still had his vest on, all his ammunition, and an assault rifle and was certainly more powerful than anything they had. Finally the phone rang.

"That would be for you," Julie said. "They want to negotiate."

Julie knew of too many cases where bank robberies had gone wrong. She just wanted this one to end quickly and without anyone getting hurt. The phone inside the bank on the counter simply kept ringing.

"I'm not dumb enough to stand up and get that. I'd be a walking target."

"Ok," Julie said. "How about I reach up and grab a phone from the bowl. I'll call out and patch through to them and then slide the phone over to you."

Julie couldn't see the man. So, all she could do was wait for an answer. "Fine."

Julie peered over the counter and caught sight of the man. She reached one hand up, not wanting him to realize that she had a weapon. She grabbed the bowl and pulled it down next to her. Then she pulled hers out and dialed 911. She told the dispatcher who she was and waited to be transferred. Then she spoke to someone else, and was transferred, and then someone else. Finally, she got through and then told the guy she was sliding the phone his way.

Tony looked down at the guard who was bleeding. The flow looked like it had slowed, but the guard was pale, breathing fast, and not completely with it when his two co-workers would ask him questions. Tony knew that the guy needed a hospital and fast. From his view, Tony could only see the guy through the reflection of the opposite window in the office where the guy was hiding. Neither agent knew what the negotiator was saying, but they could hear this side of the conversation.

Sorry this took so long to post. I've been busy writing and finding out to send things back and forth between me and my wonderful beta- Talldi. I welcome all reviews and suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3 Tony is thinking

Hello everyone- I first want to apologize to everyone who alerted this story for taking so long to update. I had no life emergency that sometimes plagues others. The truth of the matter is this: I had a very nasty PM that just sent me for a loop and started me to second-guess myself in posting anything. To that person- and I am not going to name your name, but you know who you are- I am very sorry you don't like my story. However, you don't have to read it.

I love reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticisms. In fact, the suggestions I have gotten have helped me write better story lines. Now that I have gotten some of my self-confidence back, I am posting an update and apologizing that this is a short chapter. I am easing back into this and trying to get over my own fears. I hope everyone who has stuck with me likes this chapter. It is not the best I have written, but I needed to start somewhere.

To those of you who alerted and reviewed my story—thank you. I have tried to take the suggestions and use them. I really appreciate your ideas and reviews.

Tony kept his cover over the security guards, straining his good hearing to its limits. He wanted to hear the entire conversation, but from his position, he could only hear what the robber was saying. He peered around the corner and spotted Julie still pinned down.

"I want the cops to leave the doorway so I can leave, asshole," Tony heard him yell into the phone. He saw Julie cringe. Tony knew that by now SWAT should be alerted and if not in position, then they were on their way. The police would send a negotiator. Tony hoped that it wasn't the dude that was being yelled at. "Look, if you think for a moment that I have issues with killing someone, think again." The robber's voice had turned cold at that moment. "I want a car. I want you to move the police out of the way. "

Tony could imagine what the other dude was saying. Things like, I will have to see. You have to understand that we can't just make things appear, we have to get permission. Tony looked over at the guard that was still bleeding, even though it had slowed slightly. His head snapped up when he heard the cell phone snap shut.

"Things not going according to your plan," Tony asked.

"Nope," the robber responded back. "They don't believe me."

"Why not do as my partner and I suggested? Let the injured guard go. You still have two federal agents in here. You don't need the security guards, besides, if this one bleeds to death there is no way you are going to get off on a murder charge. His life or death is strictly in your hands."

"Trying to tell me what to do agent?"

"Nope. You're in charge here. I'm suggesting what looks good to the DA. They will charge you with murder one if he dies while you play around trying to prove you didn't kill the cops outside."

There were several minutes of silence. The robber knew that the agent was telling the truth- to a point. He'd been doing this long enough to know that if someone died and he had control the state would charge him with murder one. He didn't know for sure if the other cops, the ones outside, had only been hit or were killed in the shoot out.

He also knew that he was going away for a long time - no matter what he did. The robber looked around and became very quiet, too quiet for Tony's liking. It made him nervous because he knew that the man was thinking of something- thinking of a plan. A plan, Tony knew, could only lead to problems for him and Julie.

_NCIS HQ_

"Boss," McGee said when Gibbs answered his cell phone.

"What, McGee?"

The rest of the group had gone home shortly after Tony and Julie had left for the evening. It had been a long week, and there was no point in keeping the other agents longer than what they needed too tonight. So, he had let them go, and then headed home himself.

"Boss, have you seen the news?"

"No. What is it McGee?"

"There is a robbery going on a bank and there are hostages."

"I'm not following McGee."

"Boss, it's Julie's bank I think. It's the bank she was going too. MF savings—isn't that where she said she was going?"

Gibbs stomach curled into a knot as he thought back to the conversation Julie had had with them in the office before she left. _I need to stop at MF savings on the way. Do you mind?_ That was the bank Julie had indicated. There is no way the two of them was that unlucky.

"Did you try calling them McGee?"

"I tried Boss. Neither one picked up."

"Go back to the office. I want you to trace their cell phones."

Gibbs ended his conversation with McGee, hung up and he did a U turn and dialed the number on speed dial for Tony. The phone just rang as he drove through the streets. When it hit voice mail, he hung up and tried Julie's number next. Her phone went immediately to voice mail—as if someone was on the other line.

_MF Savings Bank_

Tony heard his cell ring and knew by the ringer who it was. However, his phone was currently located in the bowl with all the other cell phones that had been collected when the robbers had first come in. Tony watched as the man in the office eyed the bowl where the cell phones were.

"Move that bowl," the man had shouted from his position.

"Move it where," Julie asked. "It was a phone—someone was calling."

"I don't need you having access to any phones. Who knows what the two of you would do."

"No one is going to do anything in here that is going to get anyone hurt," Tony said from his position.

"Move the bowl now, or else there is going to be consequences," the man said calmly. "This is not my first party my dear federal agents. I already realize that, regardless, of what you say or try to promise, I am still going away for a long time. So, I don't have much, if anything, to lose. "

The comments made cold, hard knots in the stomachs of both agents. A man with nothing to lose what, truly, was a dangerous man.

Tony heard movements from where he was hidden behind a customer service counter. Peering over the top, he saw the man readjust his position, and aim the assault rifle at the counter where Julie was hiding behind.

"You have till I count to five to throw that bowl away from you. You are not in charge here. I am."

Tony could see that Julie was still hidden down behind the counter. "Julie, he's aiming right at you. Toss the bowl away."

Julie knew the assault rifles that the robbers had were more than powerful enough to put rounds through her counter. Reaching up, she felt for the bowl and then pulled it her way. She quickly grabbed a phone out and then tossed the bowl across the room, causing it to break and the contents to falls among the shards of glass.

The phone that the robber had been given by Julie rand in his hand, " yeah?"

The agents' listened- trying to hear anything that would help them out. Any small piece of information could be useful. "I told you," the man said calmly. "I wanted the police to pull back and a vehicle out front. If I don't get it inside an hour, I will start sending hostages out, just not the way you want them. I have two federal agents in here, believe me when I say that I will start with them."

Julie heard the man speak into the phone as if he was holding a perfectly normal conversation with whoever was on the other end. She knew that Tony had heard the threat, just as plainly as she had. The kept low to the ground, and tried moving to the farther side of the counter, to see if she could get a better spot to both see the robber and her partner. Peering around the side, she could make out Tony's form and he watched the officer over the counter he and the guards were hiding behind.

"Hey man," Tony said, "if you have a family you need to think about them. They are going to either visit you in jail or get the call that you're dead. At least it won't be on death row for visits if you think this through."

Suddenly, the lights inside the building went out and several spotlights lit up the front of the building. Tony knew that SWAT had finally showed up and was taking control of the situation. He knew that they were running out of time. He either had to talk this guy down fast, or else SWAT would move in and they'd just have to take their chances.

Tony motioned for one of the guards to keep quiet and apply more pressure on the wounds of this fellow guard. Tony had decided that he was going to need something a bit better than the counter to he was using in order to do anything. The guy in the office was keeping busy watching Julie and talking on the phone. Tony surveyed his options to see what position would be the best one too take up. In truth, he thought that they all pretty much sucked. He crawled over to the other side of the counter and caught Julie's attention. Without words, he told her that he was going to try and move.

Julie's brown eyes widened slightly. She didn't like whatever her partner was planning.


End file.
